


Dibs

by Wereflamingo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Flirting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sirius Black Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/pseuds/Wereflamingo
Summary: Remus has had a crush on Sirius since first year. That much is true. But that doesn't mean Sirius can just joke about it in front of everyone, what kind of prick does that?Written for Wolfstar Introvert Prompt #15.





	Dibs

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Wolfstar Introvert Club's weekly prompt (@introvert-club on Tumblr). Prompts are open for everyone to participate, and a new one is posted each Saturday.
> 
> I'm a little late for last week's prompt. The prompt was, “You see, Remus here has had a crush on me since first year, so he just can’t help himself.” Which I suggested because someone actually did that to me and I thought Sirius would totally be that douchy.
> 
> This is unbetaed, since apparently that's what we do with weekly prompts, plus the new one has been posted already, so I'm just getting it out there.

"You see, Remus here has had a crush on me since first year, so he just can't help himself," Sirius told a gaping  Hufflepuff girl, grinning mischievously. "Wants to sit with me all the time. I wouldn't want to take that away from him, being such a good friend and all."

Remus was mortified. It wasn't that he thought Sirius didn't know about his crush. They had flirted constantly for years, ever since that day in third year when Remus showed up to James's first Quidditch match with his nails painted Gryffindor red and gold, courtesy of the girls in their year. It made Remus laugh, later. He'd been just as bisexual in his drab gray sweaters, the gold glitter had nothing to do with his attraction to other boys. And yet Sirius's entire demeanor had changed – he reacted by throwing an arm around Remus's shoulder and pointing out one of the Ravenclaw beaters, a stocky, barrel-chested boy.

"What do you think of him? Cute, isn't he?" he said in a low, secretive voice, his face very close to Remus's ear.

Remus shrugged. It wasn't that he hadn't been looking at boys, and he could tell Sirius wasn't going to judge him for it, but the boy's face really was nothing special, and even though he knew they were in the same year, he didn't remember a single thing about him.

"D'you think he'd be into it?" Sirius prodded.

Remus knew what 'it' was meant to be, but he honestly had no clue. He shrugged again. Sirius probably just picked a boy at random anyway.

Their friendship grew fast after that. Until then, Sirius had been friendly and fiercely protective, but always rather awkwardly and in the context of the group. Suddenly, he had secrets to whisper in Remus's ear, and wanted to accompany him to the library so they could talk away from their other friends. The flirting wasn't as bold then, just a wink and a smile here and there, the occasional taunt the others did not understand. But Remus, drunk on the attention, was smitten.

By fifth year, it became clear that nothing was going to happen. Sirius, although he clearly enjoyed the rapidly escalating flirting, never actually asked Remus out or made any move, and Remus knew he shouldn't date anyway. He was dangerous, and besides, he didn't have the time. He was swamped with schoolwork and prefect duties when he wasn't too tired to do anything at all.

That didn't make it hurt any less when Sirius started dating the boy he had pointed out to Remus two years before. His name was Matthew, apparently, and Sirius had not picked him at random. Sirius didn't exactly tell anyone that they were dating, but Remus knew.

Because Remus watched Sirius. He saw him casually throwing down his book bag on the desk near the boy, even though James and Remus were already seated across the classroom. He saw their heads bent together, even though their assignment was individual, and not a paired one. He saw Sirius coming back to the dorm on Saturday morning, flushed and grinning from ear to ear, wearing a sweater that Matthew had been wearing at dinner on Friday.

"I'm telling you, they're dating," he said to Peter later that day, "or at least shagging." While Sirius usually only discussed boys with Remus, his preference was not a secret from their friends, so Remus assumed it was okay to talk about.

"What makes you think that?"

"Don't you recognize that sweater? And he keeps complaining about the heat! It's November, Pete! What heat?"

"Did you ask him about it?"

"No." And he wouldn't. If Sirius wasn't going to tell him, he wasn't going to ask.

Not even James had believed him, but sure enough, two months later, Sirius was bringing Matthew along to the library, or when they all went down to the lake. And Remus was over it. Really, he was. He couldn't help melting a little when Sirius smiled at him, couldn't help watching him and wanting to be around him, but he no longer wished he was a normal wizard who could just ask a boy out on a date if he fancied him.

Except Sirius was still flirting with him. He really was starting to go too far, or maybe it only seemed so because Remus didn't want to flirt with him anymore, but couldn't help responding. And this morning Sirius was glowing again, and it was so obvious he had spent the night in Ravenclaw tower Remus wanted to scream. He was buzzing with energy, sexual energy, that he just had to let out.

So he took it out on Remus, of course.

"Moony! Did you miss me?" Sirius grinned at him as he placed his bag in front of the empty seat at Remus's desk.

Remus took a deep breath. "Morning, Pads. Sleep well?" He made sure to keep his voice even. It was a reasonable question, since Sirius hadn't been at breakfast.

"Most excellent," Sirius replied. "Missed seeing your Moony-face first thing in the morning, though."

Remus really wanted to tell him not to say things like that. He looked around, and saw James watching them, although Peter was thankfully rummaging for his books. That was when the pretty Hufflepuff girl came up to them, fluttering her lashes at Sirius and asking him to sit with her. She didn't mean to be a bother, only she was having trouble with silencing charms and Sirius was so good at them. As his dorm mate, Remus knew perfectly well that Sirius was shit at silencing charms.

And then Sirius said _that_. So no, Remus was not surprised that Sirius knew, he was just deeply hurt that Sirius would mock him for it just to get some girl off his back.

So he blew up. "Will you stop it? I'm not a toy for you to play with!"

"Wha- Moony, I-" Sirius faltered.

The girl scurried off.

"James, switch with me?" Remus really needed just one morning off from the constant onslaught that was Sirius Black.

James nodded, frowning.

Sirius caught his wrist as he rose. "Moony, it was just a joke!"

Remus shook him off viciously. Some joke. Did Sirius not know that it was true?

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry, Moony. I didn't know."  

Remus stared at Sirius incredulously. "What? How? How could you not know?"

Sirius looked away. "You never said," he said quietly.

"What- I'm sorry, did you miss all the flirting? Because I could swear you were there for all of it, and responded in kind, even if you didn't mean it."

"I didn't think you meant anything by it either, Moons." Sirius was looking directly at him now, eyes pleading. "I thought we were just having fun. Bonding."

Remus gaped at him. "Bonding? Really?"

"I thought you liked it too."

Remus sighed. "I did like it, when I thought I had a chance. What I didn't like is you humiliating me in front of half the class."

"I didn't mean to, honest." Sirius really did look contrite. Remus was tempted to check his temperature. "Let me make it up to you. What are you doing this Saturday?"

Remus eyed him suspiciously. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend. I'm doing what I always do, bumming around with you lot."

Sirius rolled his eyes at him. "If by always you mean almost never, sure. But forget James and Peter, let's ditch them and spend the day together, just the two of us."

Remus froze. "Sirius, that sounds an awful lot like a date."

"Oh good, you've caught on." Sirius perked up.

Remus figured he needn't bother closing his mouth anymore, as Sirius would surely provide at least ten other reasons for Remus to gape at him in shock and disbelief before the end of the conversation. "You want to make up for playing with my feelings by playing with them some more?"

"I'm not!" Sirius made a frustrated noise. "Look, if you're scared, we can forget I said this. But the way I see it, you're my mate. I never thought about it, but if you fancy me, I should at least give you a chance. I can't promise anything, but considering I already think you're brilliant, I think the odds are pretty good."

Remus bit his lip. "What about your boyfriend?"

Sirius shrugged. "You were my friend first. You have dibs."

Remus burst out laughing. "Dibs? You really are something else, Pads."

"Why, thank you." Sirius gave a little bow. "So? Will you go?"

"Sirius, you can't call dibs on people. You shouldn't feel obligated to do this."

"Maybe I can't call dibs on people, but you can." Sirius grinned. "On me. It's not obligation, it's called being a mate. Now stop making excuses and let me take you out."

Remus shook his head, unable to suppress his smile. "Okay. One date. And clear things up with your boyfriend, I better not hear that you ditched him last minute or 'forgot' to tell him anything at all."

"What do you take me for? I ditched him way in advance, he has five days to find another date."

Remus chuckled despite himself. "You're very enthusiastic for someone who's never thought of it."

Sirius, to Remus's surprise, actually blushed. "I really hadn't, not until James explained. Speaking of, did everyone know except me?"

Remus shrugged. "Pretty much, I think."

"Dammit, Moony," Sirius complained, "you always keep all the best ideas to yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> No, my real life story didn't have the happy ending, and I do not regret it one bit.


End file.
